Sunset to Remember
by Leena-Sama
Summary: Usagi has gone through some pretty hard times in her life. When she goes through, yet another one... Will Mamoru come to the rescue?


**_Sunset to Remember_**  
  
Author: Leena-sama  
  
Rated: PG 13  
  
_So, this is kinda new for me.. It's my first fic I've uploaded on ffnet. Please Review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon, as much as I wish I did._

__  
  
**Chapter 1**

I watched her out of the cafe window, an Angel. She sat there, looking out over   
the ocean, her long blonde hair shone like gold. She always wore it in her   
traditional style, two buns at the top of her head, with her hair streaming out of   
them. Her sky blue eyes sparkling like diamonds. God, she was beautiful.  
Let me introduce myself. I am Chiba Mamoru, I'm 18 years old. My friends call me   
'The Babe Magnet' because I always have women chasing me. Let me assure you, it's   
not very fun. I've never taken much of a liking to women, I've dated many in my   
time, but none of them fill that emptiness inside my heart.

My reverie was interrupted by my best friend, Tsukino Motoki. "Hey Mamoru, what'cha   
lookin at?" He questioned. He was standing next to me, with sandy blonde hair and   
jade green eyes. I had known this man all of my life. We were friends since the day   
I, err... We were born. Mokoti and I share the same birthday, but, to make things   
worse we share something else: A deep and intense love for his 15 year old little   
sister, Tsukino Usagi-the object of my earlier reflection. He didn't know this yet,   
well so I thought. "Are you watching Usagi-chan again?" He eyed me suspiciously,   
like a wolf stalking his prey.  
"Ye-err.. no." I said, knowing that my charade would soon be up.

_Motoki's Point of View  
_  
  
I watched my long time best friend Chiba Mamoru, as he stared out the window of my   
ocean-side Cafe. I know what he's looking at, my little sister, Usagi. I decided to   
go break him out of his reverie. "Hey Mamoru, what'cha lookin at?" I stared down at   
him, suddenly feeling much taller since I was standing and he was sitting. We were   
complete opposites in almost everything-almost. We were the same height, but he had   
dark raven hair and ocean blue eyes. While I had sandy blonde hair and jade green   
eyes. We had different tastes in women-I should say, I have taste in them, while he   
has no taste for them. We shared the same birthday, and I knew almost everything   
about him. As I questioned him about staring at my sister, I saw the teltale crimson blush   
that graced his cheeks, as he stuttered to come up with any answer. "Don't worry   
Mamoru-kun, your secret's safe with me." I assured him, he didn't seem to noticed   
the mischievious gleam in my eyes. _Usagi's Point of View_ __  
  
The sunset was beautiful, I hadn't seen something like it in ages. But if I didn't   
go now, I would be running late. I had a date with my boyfriend, Alex. I got up and   
brushed the sand away from my body. As I turned around looking at the cafe, my   
eyes clashed with a pair of ocean blue ones. Mamoru. This man had been my arch   
nemesis since I was a child. He always teased me and always made fun of my hair, he   
couldn't seem to find anything good about me- Hence my suicide attempt two years   
ago, but we'll talk more about that later. I hated this man, but for some reason,   
every time I was near him, my heart started to beat like crazy.  
I quickly turned away and waved to Motoki as I left, letting him know that I was   
leaving. As I walked down the street, I reflected on all the past events of my   
life. 

A year ago, when I was fourteen, on a typical day for school I accidentally   
stepped on a little black cat with a crescent moon bald spot on her forehead. That   
day started my experience with the Sailor Scouts. You see, I am Sailor Moon, the   
leader of the Sailor scouts. It is my duty to protect the innocent and to find and   
protect the moon princess, who would one day become queen. My fellow scouts were   
Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus. There are two other protectors that share   
our duties. Tuxedo Mask, and the Moonlight Knight. Tuxedo Mask had become Moonlight   
Knight when he mysteriously lost all of his memories, when he regained them, he   
gave his powers, to my brother, Motoki. I know who all of the scouts are, except   
Tuxedo Mask. He mysteriously appears and disappears all the time. The only one who   
seems to know, is Motoki, but he won't say a word. Two years ago, when I was   
thirteen, I attempted suicide. I know what you're thinking, why would she do that?   
  
Well, here's why. All my life I had been teased by Chiba Mamoru, my brother's best   
friend. He made it out that I wasn't ever going to be good enough for anyone, and   
that I was a waste of perfectly good oxygen. For some reason, when he said that, it   
hurt more then if someone else had said it. Mamoru had always had a way of getting   
to me, good and bad. I tried to commit suicide, by overdose and loss of blood.

_Flashback_ __  
  
Everything was hazy as I ran through the halls of my Family's mansion. I slipped   
and fell down the stairs. Getting straight up again, I searched through tear   
blurred vision to find the bathroom. When I got there, I pulled out my father's   
drugs-any and all of them, and took as much as I could handle. After all of that   
finally set in, I pulled out my leatherman and began to cut away my flesh. I   
started at my biceps, and worked my way down my arms, both of them. Before I got to   
my wrists, a door was bashed open, and I looked up to see none other than Mamoru.   
The moment after my eyes connected with his, I passed out. When I woke up, I was lying on a strange, unfamiliar bed. Silk black sheets   
caressed my naked body as I tried to sit up. I was immediately pushed back down. I   
looked up to see a young girl, dressed in the attire of a maid. She looked at me   
with worry in her eyes, and patted my shoulder gently. Then she stood up and left   
the room. I lay there, wondering, where I was, and why I wasn't dead. The next   
thing I knew, I was encircled in a warm, rose scented embrace. I looked up into the   
ocean blue eyes of Chiba Mamoru. His eyes brimmed with tears as he held me gently.   
His warm hands brushed over my bandaged arms and I winced. Immesiately pulling   
back, he smiled sadly, and stoood up. Only to be pulled back again by my small   
hands. "Mamo-" I tried to say his name, but I choked as I small body was wracked   
with sobs. "Odango, don't scare me like that again. I thought I'd lost you, Usa.."   
He whispered softly, pulling me closer to him. My eyes went wide as I realized what   
he had called me 'Usa'.  
  
The last thing I remembered seeing before I passed out again, was Mamoru, lying on   
the floor, holding his hand to a bruised cheek, and my father, standing over me,   
his hand raised. _End of Flashback_

__  
My father had beat my Mother and I, many, many times. For years, that was all I   
could remember. Bruises and cuts, always wearing long sleeved shirts to hide any   
evidence of violence. This went on for about eight years. I never told anyone about   
it, so the day when the police came and took my father away, sentenced to life in   
jail, I looked to my mother for answers. My mother never told a soul, for, although   
he beat her, she still loved my father. One day, about two months after that,   
Motoki came into my room, at 2am, and told me that he had turned Daddy in. He had   
said: "Your life is more important then mine, I don't care what he does to me Usa,   
as long as you're safe. You're my little sis." he hugged me close as we both cried   
ourselves to sleep.  
  
Four months after that, my Mother was murdered. You see, my Mother, Tsukino Ikuko,   
was a very rich woman, and was known world wide for her beautiful collection of the   
Solar Jewels. I came home from school one day, and found my mother, lying on her   
bloodstained sheets, dead. From the medical reports, she had been dead for several   
hours. For the last two-almost three years, I have lived alone with my brother. The   
only other people who live in our house, are our servents, who have been with our   
family for generations. They helped take care of the house, and our well-being. No   
one else has been that devoted to us.

My reverie was interrupted as I glanced over to the other side of the street. Where   
I saw a couple holding hands and smiling at eachother. Just because I'm nosy, I   
moved a bit closer and tried to hear what they were saying. "I love you, Marina...   
Do me the honor of marying me?" The man-who was starting to look painfull familiar,   
said as he pulled out a huge diamond ring. "Ofcourse I will Alex!" She said as she   
flung herself into his arms. 'Alex!?' As I looked closer, I realized, that indeed,   
this was my boyfriend Alex. Hot tears filled my vision as I saw the couple kiss   
passionately. At that very moment, my heart broke into a million pieces.

_-----------_

_Solar Jewels are a large and beautiful collection of jewels. Each for their   
respective planet with their respective colors, (Blue for Mercury, Red for Mars.   
Ect.)  
If you have criticism, please make it constructive. Review, and I'll write more...if you like it!  
  
Leena-sama_


End file.
